


Better

by Iiyoass



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Licking, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iiyoass/pseuds/Iiyoass
Relationships: Koujaku/Seragaki Aoba, Noiz/Seragaki Aoba
Kudos: 4





	Better

"Hm? Why can't my boyfriend come?" Aoba slightly moved her head to the side looking at Noiz.

"Because I want it to just us, aka just us girls." Noiz looked bored as usual, but she was actually really excited to be with her alone. "Ohh?? So like a girls night?!" Aoba smiled widely, feeling excited as well. Noiz just nodded "See you at my house later?" "Yeah!" She hugged her and then let go to let her leave.

\--

Aoba put on some comfy clothes, thinking she'll probably be staying the night there.

Feeling excited, she picked up her bag and left her house "See you tomorrow granny!" Tae nodded, making sure that she really did lock the door.

Later, Aoba arrived at her house and knocked on the door. "I'm here!" Noiz almost immediately opened the door, looking Aoba's whole body. "Nice." She smiled and Aoba thanked him, getting inside her house. "Wow.. it's a lot cleaner than I expected." Noiz sighed "I don't really do much so why wouldn't it be." She looked unamused but Aoba still chuckled "I don't know.. I was expecting some pizza boxes all around the floor and—" Noiz put her hand on Aoba's mouth "Shut up and just sit down on the cough." Aoba giggled again but obeyed.

Noiz went to the kitchen to get some drinks and came back with a juice for herself and some alcohol for Aoba. "Here." She gave it to Aoba, while sitting down next to her. "Thank you!" Aoba took a sip and smiled "Ooh.. this is my favorite.. how did you know?" Noiz shrugged, taking a sip from her own drink. 

"So.. what do you find so attractive about Koujaku?" Aoba almost spat out her drink but quickly swallowed it. "W-what's with that—" Noiz put her hand on Aoba's cheek "I can show that I would be a lot better." Before Aoba could reply, she kissed her.

Maybe it was because she was feeling a bit tipsy she let her keep going. "Mh.. y-you can show me t-then..." She looked away blushing, but still noticed Noiz leaving the couch to instead sit on the floor, between her legs. "H-huh?" She took off her shorts and spread her legs, moving her panties to the side and slightly licking her clit. "Ah..!" Aoba tried to hide herself, but Noiz was holding her still way too strongly.

She definitely was a lot stronger than she looked like, and somehow that turned Aoba on even more.

Noiz continued licking her clit, occasionally making her tongue piercing touch it too, making Aoba moan even louder. She smirked as she moved lower, towards her entrance "Ah.. w-wai.. nnnhh..!" She was now touching her clit with her thumb, while putting her tongue in, Aoba's legs twitched as it felt amazing. "N-Noiz.. aahh..." She held on to the couch tightly, while putting her other hand on top of Noiz's head, slightly guiding her. "Nnmh... Aahn! T-there..." She felt Noiz continue licking around her g-spot and also increasing the pressure with her thumb, Aoba's back arched, showing that she was getting close.

"Ahhnn.. N-Noiz... Fuck..! I-I'm..." She gasped as she felt herself cumming as soon as Noiz pinched her clit.

Noiz looked up, licking off her juices. "Mm, you taste delicious." She smirked, cleaning her face. Aoba blushed red "P-pervert...!" Noiz chuckled a bit, looking at her. "But you felt good, didn't you?" She looked away and nodded slowly. "H..How are you so good at that...?" Noiz sat back down next to her.

"Dunno, naturally I guess~" 


End file.
